


【all岳】任务中失联

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: ONER [9]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 杀手au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 只有脑洞没有文，可以和前几篇杀手AU连起来看（反正也没有剧情
Relationships: all岳 - Relationship, 卜岳 - Relationship, 洋岳 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship
Series: ONER [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763542





	【all岳】任务中失联

杀手，特别疯的那种，中弹还能追出两公里杀了对方的那种。

月光下子弹砰砰的打在早已死亡的尸体上，一只手捂着流血的腹部，另一只开枪，特别稳，子弹都打光了之后枪就地一扔，撩开衣服看看伤口，把耳机重新接通，传来一声怒吼：“祖宗！下次能不能别私自断开联络！”杀手一边毫无诚意的道歉，一边打游戏，过一会接应的人员来了，看到他腹部中弹也不知道包扎，气到爆炸，把人扛到车上让车里人给紧急包扎一下，一边数落杀手一边告诉联络员接应成功，还质问他杀手受伤了怎么不知道，联络员也很生气，跟开车的互喷，然而杀手全程都在打游戏，就连被扛起来的时候都没有放弃手机，终于在打到第一的时候收了手机说“吵死了，小点声，我两天没睡了。”闭上眼睛开始睡觉，司机与联络员都不说话了，后排帮他包扎好的医生搂过杀手，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，一路无话。

**Author's Note:**

> 杀手肯定是岳岳啊，擅长用匕首和暗器  
> 司机是凡子，狙击手  
> 医生是弟弟，擅长用毒  
> 联络员是洋洋，黑客，擅长手枪


End file.
